


Should have (drabble)

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World, lucaya, riarkle - Fandom
Genre: 2nd Person, F/M, Riarkle, lucaya - Freeform, what do you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: All the things you should have done.





	

**A/N: I tried this out, tell me what you think.**

Summarry: All the things you should have done.

* * *

 

You should have said no. You should have stopped him, told him not to leave, told him to choose you. You should have told him how you felt instead of caring about how she would react. You know it would have killed her but you can’t help wonder...She’s one of your best friends. You shouldn’t care as ,uch  as you do. When they date or kiss. It hurts you. You should have kissed him, made him understand you loved him. You still do. You’ve tried dropping hints but nobody knows. Sometimes they give you this look, like they know what’s going on. You love him with every fiber of your heart. Because he tears down your walls. Because he makes you smile. Because of who he is when he thinks no one’s watching. He cares about you so much. He could never hurt you. He wants the best for you. Because he loves you too. You just don’t know it. He chose her because he didn’t think he had a shot with you. He watches you. Because he wants you happy. He thinks you’re amazing. He thinks you have so much personnality. 

Whenever you’re next to him he feels his heart beating out of his chest. You have an effect on him. But he can’t do anything. He’s with _her_. 

You like her but at the same time you don’t. You find her endearing and annoying. She is one of your favourite people in the world. You would do anything for her. You wanted to slap her last time. You felt like she was rubbing it in. You felt like she was showing off. Showing that she had him and you didn’t. You missed your chance. You should have takenit while you had it instead of taking him for granted. He’s always been there for you even in the backround. You share so much. 

You should have told him how you felt. Instead you kept quiet. You’re both unhappy, maybe that’ll change. Maybe you’ll have the courage to break her heart and change everything.

You should have said: “I.Love.You.”

 

A/N: Who did you think this was about? Go on tell me! Did you think I was talking about Maya and Lucas or Riley and Farkle? 

@farkleyfuzz who did you think this was about?


End file.
